cyquillfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyquill
Cyquill is the multiverse created by the Radiant Goddesses. It is located within the infinite and eternal Void of Chaos. The different universes within Cyquill are concentric spheres and infinite within three dimensions. To traverse from one universe to another, one must travel in a higher spacial dimension than the three mortals experience. The Original Place The Original Place is located at the very center of Cyquill and is where the Radiant Goddesses created Cyquill. The only inhabitants of the Original Place are the Chronons. The Chronons were created after the Sundering of the Spheres to watch over and protect the Original Place. The Original Place is the Wheel of Order. The Blood Sphere Surrounding the Original Place is Aulon, the Blood Sphere. Throughout the Blood Sphere are the gears of life, attaching the Wheel of Order to the Deathstream. All mortal races live in the Blood Sphere. During the times of the Elder Races, the many inhabited worlds of the Blood Sphere communicated and travel between worlds was relatively easy. But after the Sundering of the Spheres and the fall of the Elder Races, the worlds lost contact with one another. The Blood Sphere is surrounded by the Deathstream, a wall of Chaos that gathers at the edge of the Blood Sphere. Excess Chaos is gathered at the Deathstream and new soulweaves draw Chaos from the Deathstream. Planets in the Blood Sphere: Rankarth It is a planet home to Humans, Alfkyn, and Hyrivans. The magic system on Rankarth is soulcatching. Soulcatchers can take the soulweaves of other beings and use them to enchant objects to perform specific functions. Halvir It is a planet home to Humans and Dharas. The magic system on Halvir is bonding. There are three types of bonding: bondless, half-bonded, and full-bonded. The half-bonded can influence the beings they are bonded with while the full-bonded can enter the minds and control the beings they are bonded with. Oteran It is a planet home to Humans, Gjornine, Saoralic, and Makarsi. The magic system on Oteran is stonewielding. Stonewielders are implanted with Aetherium which gives them different powers, depending on the type of Aetherium used. Teshnyr It is a planet home to Humans, Saoralic, and Alfkyn. The magic system on Teshnyr is based around bonding with an anu, a spirit-like creature. The anu are divided into five courts: the Court of the Blue Dragon, the Court of the Red Phoenix, the Court of the White Tiger, the Court of the Black Tortoise, and the Court of the Yellow God. Fel It is a planet home to Humans, Rammani, and Orrkanoc. The magic system on Fel is Melodic Magery. Melodic Mages sing Hymns that can cause objects to obey the will of the singer. Master singers can perform a Worldly Orchestra to make their Hymns more powerful. Tanchia It is a planet home to Humans, Dharas, and Ak-kakir. The magic system on Tanchia is the Great Power. Tanchians can use the Great Power to boost their physical abilities by merging their soulweave with their physical bodies. The Godly Sphere Kerlos, the Godly Sphere, is the universe of the ditharym. The Godly Sphere has much more Chaos than the Blood Sphere; it has enough that Chaos can cause large scale changes in the matter and energy in the Godly Sphere. The ditharym live in millions upon millions of planes in the Godly Sphere. Each plane is under the control of a Dithic Archpower's manifestation. The planes are grouped based on the oversoul of their Dithic Archpower ruler. Planes of the Godly Sphere: * Ashrealm - plane ruled by Ashnor * Black Oblivion - plane ruled by Ezrana * Blazemoor - plane ruled by Malros * City of Knives - plane ruled by Jerashun * Ebonaria - plane ruled by Erenox * Kallon Gerron's planes - the ten thousand planes ruled by Kallon Gerron * Thoughtforge - plane ruled by Naramoth * the Observatory - plane ruled by Wodinar * Prohibitorum - plane ruled by Yondergonil * Shogg's plane - unnamed plane ruled by Shogg * the War Grounds - plane ruled by Savagarian The Chrome Sphere Revarus, the Chrome Sphere, is the home of the emarni-arym, ditharym who have attempted to reunite with their mothers and aunts after the Radiant Goddesses retired to the Radiant Sphere. When they could not reach the Radiant Goddesses, the emarni-arym carved out their own portion of the Godly Sphere to await the return of the Radiant Goddesses. The Guardian Sphere Emador, the Guardian Sphere, is the home to the Radiant Goddesses most faithful servants, the Watchers of Radiance. From the Guardian Sphere, the Watchers monitor the inner universes and make sure that the universes are functioning properly. The Radiant Sphere At the very edge of Cyquill is Aemiralous, the Radiant Sphere. The Radiant Sphere is almost entirely Chaos, and very little matter or energy exist in the Radiant Sphere. The Radiant Goddesses have spread their minds all across Cyquill to mildly influence the multiverse. The Watchers of Radiance have the ability to summon the Radiant Goddesses' minds back to the Radiant Sphere. The last time the Watchers did this was during a multiversal cataclysm called the Sundering of the Spheres. Category:Cyquill